


Sidelined

by CherryblossomBucks



Series: Be Advised: Participation Is Required [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla
Genre: (but only hinted at), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Demon AU, Dirty Talk, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, PWP but it's plot-adjacent, Sibling Incest, is mentioned a couple of times but it is really not the focus, mild slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryblossomBucks/pseuds/CherryblossomBucks
Summary: On December 11th 2015, Adam Cole joins Mount Rushmore 2.0. Roderick is upset, but Matt and Nick talk him into accepting it. The next day, they have a chaotic eight-man tag together.Kenny Omega is there to watch all of it, and he doesn't really like what he sees.





	Sidelined

**Author's Note:**

> one day i will write an actual threesome, i swear
> 
> please note that roderick strong probably doesnt come off in the best light in this fic, jsyk

Matt is practically hanging off of Roderick’s arm when they come back into the main room. The four of them – Matt, Nick, Roderick, and Adam Cole – had grabbed one of the cameramen right after their match and gone down into the corridor by the toilet to cut a promo. That’s not unusual, from what Kenny gathers it’s the regular way and place to do backstage promos. What is strange is the expression on Matt’s face, and his body language, all aimed at _Roderick Strong_ of all people.  
  
Adam, Kenny can understand. Adam has been friends with the Bucks for years now, so that makes sense, even if he doesn’t like it. But Roderick Strong? Kenny gets that they’re – he wouldn’t say friends, but maybe allies? Yeah, allies – in this stable of theirs called ‘Mount Rushmore 2.0’ – which is a stupid name, but whatever – together with Super Dragon himself, but Kenny doesn’t think he’s ever seen Matt like this. Maybe when he looks at Nick, every now and then.  
  
He looks… Soft. It’s the only word Kenny can find that even remotely describes it. Shirtless and with his hair loose around his face he looks nothing short of beautiful, and Kenny can feel his mood souring at the fact that this look is being directed at Roderick.  
  
The Bucks had confided in him as late as last night that they didn’t even particularly _like_ Roderick that much, but he was champion, and so they had to have him on their side if they could. (Kenny’s champion too – will they only like him for as long as he is? No, that’s dumb, they stayed with him for the months that he wasn’t, the plan that they’ve been discussing calls for him to eventually lose this belt.)  
  
But if Matt supposedly doesn’t like Roderick, why is he looking at him like that? With that soft smile on his lips, almost nuzzling into his neck and chest. Kenny’s aware that he’s glaring, but maybe that’s a good thing, especially if people see, right? If Kenny doesn’t hide that he’s unhappy with this, then the others wont think that they’re planning anything. (That’s another thing the Bucks had told him, that they had to be apart in the locker room, so that Kenny didn’t get dragged into what they were up to, and could keep the support of the crowd here. They’re so sweet to him, letting him enjoy being loved by the crowd here, even though they hate this crowd, and Kenny knows that he’s part of why they do. He doesn’t like to think about that, every time one of them says _Reseda_ in that resentful tone of voice Kenny’s gut twists in guilt. They’ve never _said_ that he’s to blame, but he knows that it’s his fault that the crowd turned on them as viciously as they did, all those years ago.  
  
Nick seems to notice that he’s staring, because he leans in to whisper something to Adam, who frowns but doesn’t stop him as he makes his way over to Kenny.  
  
“Hey,” Nick says as he puts his arm around Kenny’s shoulders, grinning that charming grin of his that never fails to get Kenny’s heart beating faster, “What’re you looking at?”  
  
“Uh,” Kenny can’t really muster anything more eloquent than a vague gesture towards Matt and Roderick, but Nick hums in understanding.  
  
“That’s right, you haven’t gotten to see him like this before, yeah?” Kenny shakes his head, “He gets like this after every match that goes as crazy as this. He gets all intense in the ring, looking like he’s about to actually kill someone,” Kenny’s seen that before, and he’s had dreams about Matt in that state, fucking him fast and hard, “but then after he just mellows out, like this. I guess it’s some sort of adrenaline crash.”  
  
Nick seems to admire the two of them for a second as Matt puts a hand on Roderick’s title belt. _Anyone gets like, 500 times hotter as soon as they have a title_ echoes in Kenny’s head, something he’s heard Matt mention several times, and his frown deepens. Nick looks back at him, and his eyes turn mischievous for just a second, before he leans in close to Kenny’s ear.  
  
“Tell you what though, he’s a great fuck like this.” A jolt of arousal runs down Kenny’s spine, “He’s so responsive and pliant, so prone to begging.”  
  
Nick sighs, tracing a finger along Kenny’s neck. “I wish I could have him myself tonight, but someone has to take care of Adam. Then again, he wouldn’t say no to all three of us. Or four.”  
  
“What…” Kenny starts, but he can’t finish the question, and he swallows thickly as Nick let’s out a breathy laugh in his ear.  
  
“C’mon Kenny, you’re not gonna let _Roddy_ have all that fun for himself, are you?” Nick doesn’t seem to want a verbal answer, giving Kenny a light push towards the two of them. Kenny looks back at him to protest, but Nick doesn’t let him, pressing a hair tie into his hand, “Tell him to put his hair up though.”  
  
With that, Nick turns and makes his way back to Adam’s side, leaving Kenny with either doing as he says and approaching Matt and Roderick, or going back to his hotel alone. It’s not really much of a choice.  
  
Matt spots him when he’s just a couple of meters away and waves him over. Roderick, who had been grinning down at Matt in a way he probably thought was charming looks over at the motion, and his face sours as he sees Kenny. His arm lands possessively around Matt’s waist, a hand on his hip bringing Matt closer into his side, but Matt doesn’t seem to care as he links his arm with Kenny’s.  
  
“Hey there,” Matt says, and there’s a breathy quality to his voice that makes Kenny look away from meeting Roderick’s glare to look at Matt instead. “Did you watch our match?”  
  
“Yeah. I’m sorry, I should’ve come out to help you,” Kenny tries to apologize, but Matt shakes his head.  
  
“Mm, no,” he hums, pulling Kenny closer to him so he can lean his head on his shoulder, “This isn’t something you should get involved with.”  
  
“Yeah, Kenny, you should just mind your own business,” Roderick cuts in, and Matt looks up at him. His face stays blank for just a second before a lazy smile starts to spread over his lips.  
  
“Come on Roddy,” Matt sounds almost fond when he says it, “Don’t be like that. He was just worried.”  
  
Roderick frowns and opens his mouth to answer, but he’s cut off when Matt suddenly straightens up and turns to face Kenny straight on to say, “Hey, we we’re just about to head back to the hotel, you should come with us, Kenny.”  
  
“What-“ Roderick starts, but Matt cuts him off again by leaning back into his chest and pressing his face into Roderick’s neck. He shoots Kenny a heated look as he does it, and if it wasn’t already obvious what Matt was inviting him for, it definitely is now.  
  
“Uh, y-yeah,” Kenny ignores the way Roderick glares at him, hands tightening possessively on Matt’s hips, as if he expected Kenny to be able to say no when Matt is putting himself on display like this, “Sure.”  
  
“Great,” Matt smiles brightly, grabbing Kenny’s wrists to pull him in closer before lacing their fingers together. He takes a deep breath standing there between them, Kenny and Roderick closer together than Kenny has ever felt the need for them to be outside of a match, but it’s okay, because Matt is there with his silky hair and pretty eyes and soft voice, “That’s great.”  
  
They stand there for another moment, until Matt notices the hair tie trapped between their hands. He holds it up and cocks his head at Kenny. “Oh! Uh, Nick said you should put your hair up?”  
  
Matt flicks his eyes over to Nick, who doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to them. He huffs and rolls his eyes, but disentangles himself from Kenny and Roderick to twirl his hair up into a loose bun. Then, he drives them into movement.  
  
After grabbing their bags they take Roderick’s car out of there. Matt sits in the backseat with Kenny, taking the middle seat even though he doesn’t have to, but it lets him press close into Kenny’s side and kiss him.  
  
It’s a soft, lazy kiss of lips and tongues sliding together with no other purpose than to just be, the type of kiss where you can end it whenever but still be satisfied. Kenny gets an arm up from between them to put it around Matt’s waist, and Matt sighs into the kiss, letting a hand settle on Kenny’s hip, thumb stroking lightly but mostly just a comfortable weight keeping Kenny grounded in the moment.  
  
He catches Roderick giving him an annoyed look once, but then Matt makes another breathy, pleased sound, and Kenny just can’t care about it. Besides, Roderick should know by now that he has to be able to share if he wants to be involved with the Bucks. Kenny knows it, and that’s why he’s okay with Roderick being here, and with the fact that Nick will probably fuck Adam Cole tonight. It’s not like the Bucks are _his_ , no matter how much he wishes he could say they were, because they don’t belong to anyone except each other. If anything, Kenny is theirs, and that’s okay. At least he has them for his own when they’re in Japan.  
  
He’s startled when Roderick clears his throat loudly. Matt draws away from him with slow movements, and Kenny is left feeling cold and somewhat disoriented as he does. Roderick has turned around in his seat, watching Matt with an almost predatory gaze, and Kenny shakes himself as he looks out the window, into a hotel parking lot.  
  
After unbuckling his seatbelt Matt leans over to press a kiss to Roderick’s mouth, and Kenny abruptly pushes the door open and gets out of the car. He gets the trunk open and pulls out his and Matt’s bags before Matt follows him out, Roderick only seconds after him.  
  
Once the car is locked, Matt puts and arm around each of Kenny and Roderick’s waists and pulls them close for the walk to the room. He doesn’t let them go until they’re standing just outside of the door. He leaves them half a step behind him as he fiddles with the key, and Roderick looks at Kenny as if he’s sizing him up for a match, back straight, chest puffed out and everything. He looks ridiculous, but Kenny can’t help but respond in kind because honestly, who does Roderick think he is? Some bland, run-of-the-mill wrestler that Matt’s only interested in because he’s a champion.  
  
Matt gets the door open and Roderick immediately grabs his arm to pull him into the room. Kenny catches the door before it has time to close, but Roderick has already gotten Matt into the main room, shout-whispering at him in an obviously annoyed tone of voice. Kenny watches them from the hallway.  
  
Matt’s face is unreadable as Roderick talks, and in the end he’s brought to silence by Matt putting his hands on either side of his face and giving him a lingering kiss, just a press of lips but when he pulls back, his eyes are full of promises for what’s to come. Matt stays close to Roderick as he speaks, and Kenny can’t make out the words but eventually Roderick nods reluctantly and Matt steps away. His hands linger as he turns from Roderick to walk over to Kenny.  
  
“Hey,” he says sweetly, winding his arms around Kenny’s shoulders.  
  
“Hey yourself,” Kenny answers, eyebrows raised and hands coming up to settle on Matt’s hips.  
  
“So, Roddy is kind of upset that I let you come along.” Matt rolls his eyes as he explains.  
  
“Yeah, I gathered,” Kenny laughs, and Matt laughs with him.  
  
“He’s so overdramatic! But, I _did_ promise him that he’d get me for himself tonight.”  
  
A weight settles in Kenny’s stomach at how apologetic Matt sounds, and “Oh,” is all he manages, taking his hands off Matt’s hips and moving to step away, but Matt just presses closer into him.  
  
“You can stay,” he stresses, as if it’s important that Kenny knows that he’s not being sent away, “You just, you’ll have to wait until he’s done, and then we can do whatever you want. That sound okay, babe?”  
  
The last part is murmured right into Kenny’s ear, and it steals Kenny’s breath away to the point that the only answer he can manage is a nod of his head.  
  
“Thank you,” Matt says as he plants a kiss just under Kenny’s ear before purring, “You’re welcome to watch though.”  
  
With that Matt slips away, leaving Kenny with one of his slow winks that never fail to make Kenny’s heart to skip a beat. Roderick came closer to them while they were talking, but he seems intent on ignoring Kenny as he grabs Matt by the hips and pulls him in to press his chest flush to Matt’s back. He grins as he says something in Matts ear with a roll of his hips that has Matt going slack in his arms, eyes fluttering closed.  
  
Roderick keeps murmuring into Matt’s ear as he lets his hands wander up under Matt’s shirt, splaying out over his stomach. Kenny can see Matt’s chest expand as he draws a deep breath, is sure Roderick can feel it, and he wishes it was his own hands on Matt’s skin in this moment.  
  
He looks away for a second, grimacing to himself and shifting on his feet. It’s not the first time he’s been delegated to just watching, but it’s always been Nick as the third person, so now that it’s not he feels weird. With Matt and Nick he knows where he stands in the end – they’re both people he cares about, and he knows that they care about him – but Roderick is an unknown, Kenny doesn’t know what he’s planning, and most importantly Kenny doesn’t _trust_ him.  
  
Matt seems to, however, letting out a soft moan when Roderick gives another roll of his hips, one hand traveling further up under Matt’s shirt to display more of Matt’s skin to Kenny. The tan may be fake, but that doesn’t change how gorgeous it looks – Kenny is a little surprised that Roderick hasn’t turned them around to keep Kenny from seeing it. Maybe he’s forgotten that Kenny’s there, which Kenny couldn’t blame him for, or maybe it’s something that Matt convinced him of. The thought of Matt insisting that Roderick let him watch properly sends a flutter through Kenny’s stomach; it’s a strange thing to be charmed by and he knows that Matt loves making a display of himself and being watched in general, but it’s still a show of consideration.  
  
Kenny can see the outline of Matt’s growing erection through the thin fabric of his gear, and he desperately wants to reach out and touch him, close the distance between them and push Roderick away to claim Matt for himself. He almost does, hand rising up before he can stop himself, but then Matt covers one of Roderick’s hands with his own and brings it down to settle over the bulge, and Kenny remembers that he’s supposed to be good and wait his turn.  
  
Matt groans and throws his head back onto Roderick’s shoulder as he grinds up into the hand, still covered with his own. Roderick says something else to him, which Kenny can’t hear, but he can hear Matt’s breathless answer of “ _God_ , yes.”  
  
Then there’s a sudden flurry of movements as Roderick all but rips Matt’s shirt off, spins him around, and almost throws Matt onto the bed closest to them. Matt lands with a thud, bouncing on the mattress and grinning up at Roderick. His eyes flick to Kenny briefly, who is still standing on the threshold between the room proper and the hallway, and he jerks his head to the side to indicate the other bed, where the space is mostly taken up by two large suitcases, before he’s looking at Roderick again.  
  
Kenny jerks into motion, hand flying up to card through his hair, his face heating up at the feeling of having been caught staring, even though he knows it’s what Matt wants. He walks around Roderick who’s in the process of getting his own shirt off to sit down on the second bed. He has to push one of the suitcases out of the way a little before he can, but when he does, Matt has pushed himself further up the bed and gives him a slow look over, tongue coming out to lick over his lips, thumbs hooked into the waistband of his pants.  
  
As they make eye contact, Kenny is hit with the intense need of having his hands, his lips, his tongue on Matt’s skin now, immediately. He starts to rise from the bed in what feels like slow-motion, awareness zeroed in on Matt, and Matt’s eyes locked on his own. The light of the room catches strangely in them, making them dance with sparks of reds and gold, and they’re so beautiful that Kenny can’t help but start to raise his hands, wishing to cup Matt’s face and bring him closer, let Kenny lose himself in the patterns of that light forever.  
  
After what feels like an eternity, the sharp sound of elastic snapping back onto skin is as loud as a gunshot in Kenny’s ears, and it makes Matt jerk his head away to look at Roderick instead. Time catches up with Kenny in an instant, and he’s left reeling as he drops back down onto the mattress from barely being even half-way to standing.  
  
It feels like he’s woken from some strange dream, and the disorientation makes him miss what Roderick says to Matt, standing at the foot of the bed in only his boxers now, the shape of his dick clearly visible through them. Whatever it is has Matt grinning as he pulls his tights down, kicking them off and throwing them onto the other bed, next to Kenny. A part of Kenny really wants to pick them up and press them against his face to inhale the scent of Matt’s sweat, but that would probably be really weird, so instead he focuses on the anticipation in Matt’s face as Roderick kneels on the bed.  
  
“C’mon babe, don’t keep me waiting,” Matt says when Roderick doesn’t move closer to him, still that grin on his face but there’s a whine to his voice that tells of his impatience.  
  
“What, I’m not allowed to pause and take in the moment?” is Roderick’s answer, but he still gets down on all fours to crawl up the bed in a way that he probably thinks is sexy, but from Kenny’s perspective it just looks awkward and wobbly.  
  
“What is this, Wrestlemania?” Matt laughs, but as soon as Roderick is within range, Matt puts a hand on the back of his head to pull him down into a deep kiss, clearly done with all the teasing, Matt arches up to press himself close to Roderick, and Roderick responds in kind, pushing down to pin Matt’s hips to the mattress.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Matt to start breathing hard, moaning low with every roll Roderick makes with his hips. The hand on the back of Roderick’s head keeps twitching, as if it’s expecting there to be more hair to grip onto, and Matt’s other hand has found it’s way down to the waistband of Roderick’s boxers. Matt pulls on them, squirming under Roderick’s hold, but he doesn’t let up.  
  
“Rod _dy_ ,” Matt breaks the kiss to complain, brow creasing in what looks like annoyance to Kenny at first, but it quickly morphs into something of a pout. There’s a demanding undertone to the word, but Roderick doesn’t seem to pick up on it as he grins down at Matt, rising up on his forearms but keeping their hips pressed together.  
  
“What babe? We’ve got all night, why the rush?” Kenny just barely notices the way Matt’s eyes tighten at the casual tone of Roderick’s voice. It’s a tiny change, but it’s there, and it feels like winning to Kenny. If Roderick keeps doing things in a way Matt doesn’t agree with, then surely he’ll come to the conclusion that keeping Kenny on the side-lines isn’t worth it.  
  
“I don’t want it to take all night,” is what Matt says, still pouting. Roderick is keeps grinning at him, but his face falls slack when Matt drags his hands up his back, nails scratching lightly at his skin, “I want you Roddy, I _need_ you inside me.”  
  
Roderick’s hips pitch forward in a forceful roll that has Matt throwing his head back with hiss, eyes falling shut and hands digging into Roderick’s shoulders. Kenny swallows at the sight – Matt is always beautiful, but like this he’s magnetic, impossible for Kenny to tear his eyes from.  
  
“Damn, Matt,” Roderick says, breathless as he scrambles to get his underwear off. He has to get off Matt to do it, but Matt keeps his hands on Roderick’s arm, and as soon as it’s done he pulls Roderick back on top of him to kiss him again. He gets a hand on Roderick’s dick and _moans_ , and Kenny has no idea what to do with himself at that display of open desperation. Roderick fucks down into Matt’s hand, biting his lip to muffle a groan before taking a deep breath, “You really want it that bad huh?”  
  
“ _Yeah_ ,” Matt breathes, the hand not on Roderick making it’s way into his own underwear. He gasps softly as he gives himself a stroke and Roderick looks down to watch it.  
  
“Fuck, that’s hot,” he remarks, and Kenny almost rolls his eyes at it, but he doesn’t, because he would have to take his eyes off Matt to do so, “Where’s the stuff then?”  
  
Matt sighs, but Kenny can’t tell if it’s annoyed or relieved, “Drawer.”  
  
Roderick looks up towards the bedside table, startling slightly as he catches sight of Kenny – maybe he forgot Kenny was even there. He scowls at Kenny but quickly focuses back on the table, dragging himself further up the bed to reach it.  
  
Matt abandons both of their dicks to instead run both his hands up and down Roderick’s chest, admiring the muscles and giving one of his nipples a teasing rub. Roderick barely responds to it as he pulls open the drawer. Matt’s hands trail down his front to settle on his thighs as he straightens up, lube and condom in hand. Matt’s gaze is trained on Roderick’s erection, flicking up to meet his eyes as he licks his lips.  
  
“You like that?” Roderick asks with a smirk, and Matt just nods, still looking at his dick, eyes hooded and mouth half open, “Yeah? You’re such a fucking slut, you know that?”  
  
Kenny jerks at the words, about to open his mouth and argue, but Matt just laughs, halting his words before they even form properly in his head. He stares at Matt and the spark of anger in his chest settling into something more akin to confusion. Matt must notice, because he turns his head to give Kenny a smile and a wink, before looking back to watch Roderick pop open the lid for the lube. Kenny’s still frowning, but if Matt doesn’t mind then it’s probably fine. It’s not that Kenny doesn’t know that a lot of people find that sort of talk hot, it’s just, Matt _does_ sleep around a lot, and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that! Nick and he just don’t do commitment to anyone except from each other, not in wrestling and not in sex, and that's fine, completely and utterly _fine_.  
  
Kenny chews on the inside of his cheek, trying to distract himself from that train of thought by watching Roderick being flustered as he realizes that he’s coated his hand in lube before Matt’s boxers were off. It’s a pretty terrible distraction, because Matt solves the problem in seconds by pulling them off himself, dropping them on the floor. In his embarrassed state Roderick then practically shoves his finger into Matt, bringing Kenny right back to feeling annoyed. Again though, Matt doesn’t seem to care beyond a second of tension in his body and a hitch in his breath.  
  
After that initial rush Roderick calms down, moving his finger inside Matt with more care, in slow strokes that have Matt keening already.  
  
“ _Fi_ nally,” Matt manages to get out, panting hard, one hand fisted in the sheets beside his head and the other hand in a steadying grip on Roderick’s free arm.  
  
“You’ve been waiting for this, huh?” Roderick leans down over Matt, grinning wolfishly, “Thinking about it?”  
  
“Since we got out the ring.” Matt’s voice is thin, but he gets through the sentence without problem.  
  
“I could tell, you weren’t exactly subtle with the way you were pressing yourself up on me. Not that I mind, it makes it clear for all those other idiots who you’ll be leaving with, night after night. Or were you trying to make them jealous enough to come over and lay down some sort of challenge? You want people to fight over you? Or would you just invite them along too?” It’s an obvious dig at Kenny, but he’s not gonna take the bait. He’s not sure what type of deal Matt struck with Roderick to let him stay, but he can guess that if he goes against the one instruction Matt gave him it’ll end up with his expulsion from the room. “Where would it stop, huh? Two, three more people? More? Maybe I should’ve just fucked you right then and there, save you the trouble.”  
  
Matt’s been keeping quiet as Roderick speaks, making no protests and clearly listening, but at the last line he groans, low in his throat. Kenny hopes that he’s only reacting to the concept, and not that he would actually want to be fucked in the PWG locker room, in front of everyone.  
  
“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? I bet you’d let anyone who wanted to have a go after I’d be done with you, like the filthy little whore you are. Would you be satisfied then? Clearly getting fucked by one person isn’t enough for you.”  
  
“M-maybe if I was sure you, you could screw me properly I w-wouldn’t need a- _ah_.” Roderick chooses that moment to add another finger, and Matt’s words were slurred and halting before but now they lose coherency, tapering out into moans and whines.  
  
“Don’t give me that shit, look how much of a mess you are from just two of my fingers.” He sits back on his knees, admiring the sight before him. He’s not wrong – Matt is squirming again, face flushed and breathing hard. Judging by the amount of noises Matt is making, Roderick must know what he’s doing, hooking and spreading his fingers, hitting Matt’s prostrate, anything that makes getting fingered so enticing.  
  
Kenny shifts on the bed, trying not to imagine how it feels. He’s hard – of course he is, how couldn’t he be with Matt on display for him like that – and uncomfortably so, but he doesn’t want to risk even unzipping his own pants, if that would be seen as an overstep by Roderick.  
  
“You’re just greedy,” Roderick continues, “You probably wish you were sucking a cock as well right now. That’s your favourite I bet, having one dick up your ass and another in your mouth, being fucked by two people at the same time.”  
  
Roderick puts two fingers of his free hand to Matt’s lips as he talks, and Matt wastes no time in leaning forward to take them into his mouth, shuddering. Kenny knows it’s not that far off the mark, has seen the completely blissed out look Matt gets on his face when it happens. He wonders if Roderick’s seen it too, or if he’s just speculating. What else has Roderick seen? Has he seen the wild power that Nick sometimes fucks Matt with, the way he rushes sometimes, as if he’s scared Matt would leave if he took too long? Has he seen the careful way Matt will touch Nick after a gruelling match, hidden away in a corner of the venue because they could have died that night? Has he seen the complete awe and open adoration in Nick’s face when Matt isn’t looking – and sometimes when he is? Has he seen something Kenny hasn’t?  
  
“Jesus, look at you,” Roderick groans as Matt half turns on his side, away from Kenny, grabbing Roderick’s arm with both hands to take control. Kenny can’t see what he’s doing, but he can see the bobbing of his head, and he’s sure it looks absolutely gorgeous from the way Roderick reacts, “Drooling all over me like the cockslut you are, _fuck_.”  
  
When Matt let’s Roderick’s hand go, it comes away spit-slick and shiny, and Roderick stares at it slack-jawed for a second before he closes it around himself. He gives his dick a few quick pumps, fucking up into his own hand, face contorted in pleasure. His other hand jerks back into movement, after the distraction of Matt sucking on his fingers had it slowing down to a stop, and Matt thuds back down on his back, breath audibly catching at the force Roderick puts into the thrusts.  
  
“Rod-dy,” he starts, breathless, “Roddy, plea- nh, _please_.”  
  
Matt’s arm looks like it’s shaking when he reaches down to give his erection a light tug, and Roderick just stares at him. There’s something like shock in his face, as if he wasn’t expecting this. Kenny can’t really blame him; he’s not sure he’s heard of Matt begging for anyone other than Nick before. He knows Matt has never begged for _him_ , and that brings back that ugly feeling in his chest. It’s a strange mix, jealousy and arousal.  
  
Roderick’s hand has already gone still again, and Matt gives a frustrated whine. Kenny’s right there with him – Matt is being so expressive, making it so clear what he wants Roderick to do, but Roderick seems entirely incapable of reading him. It’s like watching someone play his favourite game, that he’s beaten a hundred times, and making all the wrong choices. It makes Kenny want to wrest the controller from him and take over, show him how it’s _meant_ to be done.  
  
“Roddy, don’t, don’t stop,” Matt’s free hand comes up to clutch at the pillow under his head as his hips jerk, trying to fuck himself on Roderick’s fingers, “C’mon, I can’t- I- hah, I _need_ it.”  
  
“Uh, right,” Roderick chokes out, sounding so unsure of himself all of a sudden. Matt seems to notice it as well, because even though Roderick does start to move again, he hooks a leg around Roderick’s waist and uses it to push him down onto himself. When he’s close enough, Matt grabs his jaw and pulls him down the last of the distance into an aggressive kiss. It lasts only a couple of seconds before Matt is pushing him back again, holding Roderick’s face at only a few centimetre’s distance from his own.  
  
“I need your dick inside of me _right now_ ,” he growls, but there’s still that strange breathy quality to it that makes Kenny’s cock throb inside his pants, and he has to resists the urge to press a hand down on it.  
  
“Are you sure?” There’s doubt clear in Roderick’s voice, but then Matt makes another impatient sound so he tries to hide it, “You’re so damn tight still, you think you can take it?”  
  
“Yeah,” Matt sighs, his entire body relaxing again as he brings his other hand up to cup Roderick’s face with both of them, in a much lighter grip, “I wanna feel you all the way in, need you to fill me up baby, please.”  
  
Roderick groans as Matt pulls him in for another kiss before letting him pull back up onto his knees. He pulls his fingers out and Matt bites back a sigh, letting Roderick turn him onto his chest, knees under him and spread apart. His hair is starting to come loose from its bun, having been messed up by him lying on it – Kenny wants to rip the hair tie out and bury his face in it, wonders why Nick thought he should put it up in the first place. Kenny’s always been weak for pretty hair, and Matt’s is nothing short of breath-taking. He supposes that the fact that it’s tied up adds to it, the allure of seeing something that’s usually hidden.  
  
Roderick’s hands slip when he tries to open the condom package the first time, but he’s quick to roll it on and covering his erection with more lube. Kenny can’t see it from this angle, but he knows when Roderick presses his head to Matt’s entrance by the way Matt reacts, pushing back onto it before Roderick can find the time to say anything. His mouth falls open as the head must slide in, and Roderick clamps his hands down on Matt’s hips with a hiss.  
  
“Shit, you really _are_ that desperate huh?” Roderick says behind gritted teeth, panting slightly, “Can’t even wait for me to move, wanna fuck yourself my my cock, huh?”  
  
Matt shudders as Roderick starts pressing into him, slowly. Matt bites down on the knuckle of his thumb as he sinks in further – Kenny’s sure he’s hurting, but then Roderick settles in fully and Matt’s face goes slack.  
  
“God that’s tight.” Roderick rocks his hips slightly and Matt gasps, turning his face down into the pillows. Matt keens when he does it again, and Roderick lets out a short laugh, “You like that? Being stretched around my dick this tightly?”  
  
Matt’s response is a muffled moan, but it’s not enough for Roderick. He grabs Matt by the hair, fingers closing around the loose bun of it, and pulls. Matt lets him, bending his back for his face to come off the pillows entirely.  
  
“You like it, don’t you?” Roderick punctuates the question with another short thrust. Matt’s breath catches on it, and Kenny can see his throat working in a swallow, thinks about running his hands along Matt’s throat to feel it.  
  
“Y-yeah.” Matt’s voice is strained, and the word tapers off into a whine with the next push of Roderick’s hips. Roderick pushes his face down into the pillows again and keeps his hand there, holding on to Matt’s hair in a tight grip as he starts to set up a rhythm.  
  
“Of course you do. You just love getting fucked like this, yeah? You’re such a little slut, throwing yourself onto anyone who’ll have you. You and your brother are like the whores of Reseda, aren’t you? Is there anyone is that locker room whose dick you haven’t had inside of you?” Roderick’s thrusts are slow but forceful, and every movement is met with a sound of pleasure from Matt. “What about at ROH and New Japan? Is this how you got your job at TNA?”  
  
Matt could be trying to shake his head, but he could also just be rubbing his face against the pillows; with Roderick’s hand keeping him still it’s hard to tell. It sounds like he’s saying something, so Roderick lets him turn his head to the side.  
  
“What was that?” he asks, and Kenny has to bite his cheek to suppress a groan watch Matt’s lips work with incoherent sounds, trying to find his words again.  
  
“M-more,” Matt moans, breathless, “Please, Roddy, more.”  
  
“More?” Again Roderick uses his hold on Matt’s hair to pull him up. Further this time, Matt’s arms shake when they push him off the mattress, and then Roderick hooks an arm around his waist to help him upright. “You’re such a needy bitch, aren’t you?”  
  
The new position has Matt shivering, leaning back onto Roderick’s chest as he drives up into him. “Touch me Roddy, _please_.”  
  
Roderick doesn’t argue, and reaches down to close his fist around Matt’s erection. Matt throws his head back with a hiss at the touch, one hand coming up to scrabble at Roderick’s shoulder. His hair tie must give up after that, because when Matt’s head comes forward again his hair falls free, looking as silky as ever as it spills out over his shoulder and down his chest.  
  
“Jesus fuck,” Roderick gasps as his hips speed up, and Matt almost yells when Roderick sinks his teeth into his shoulder. The bite only lasts a second before Roderick shoves him back down onto the mattress, hand back on the back of Matt’s head to push it down into the pillows, but Kenny’s sure it will leave a mark.  
  
The noises Matt makes as Roderick fucks down into him fast and hard are muffled, but Kenny still worries that they can be heard in the neighbouring rooms. He gets one arm up to brace against the headboard, helping him to push back onto Roderick’s dick, and the other stretches out towards Kenny. It almost looks like he’s reaching for a tag, and Kenny doesn’t understand what he wants until he catches a peek of one of Matt’s eyes, trained right at him.  
  
He sinks down onto his knees between the beds, and Roderick doesn’t seem to notice, so he reaches his hand out to Matt’s. The instant they touch, Matt snatches it up to lace their fingers together, squeezing it tight, and then with one last choked off moan he shudders into orgasm.  
  
With Matt going boneless beneath him, Roderick has to grab his hips with both hands to keep up the pace he’s set. Kenny keeps holding Matt’s hand even though his grip has gone slack, and he watches Matt’s face as Roderick keeps pounding into him. There’s a strand of hair stuck to his cheek, and Kenny wants to brush it away – but he doesn’t, still worried what might happen if he touches Matt too soon. His breath comes out in gasps, eyelids fluttering in time with the movement of Roderick’s hips.  
  
Finally, Roderick groans and comes to a stop. He falls forward over Matt, keeping himself up on one forearm. He presses his open lips to Matt’s neck, his other hand skating down Matt’s side and Matt sighs dreamily.  
  
“Fuck, that was good,” Roderick says after another moment, and then he pushes himself up again, carefully easing himself out of Matt. Matt’s eyebrows knit as he does, and then his eyes blink open and settle on Kenny.  
  
“Kenny.” Matt’s voice is barely more than a breath and then a smile slowly spreads over his lips. While Roderick ties off his condom and throws it into the trash, Matt takes his hand from Kenny’s to reach out to his face instead.  
  
“Hey.” The word comes out rough, but Kenny doesn’t care as he leans in towards Matt, letting his hand settle on his chin. Matt wipes his thumb against it and it comes back slick. Kenny feels his face heat up; he hadn’t realized he was drooling.  
  
The bed shakes slightly as Roderick thumps down on his back on the other side of Matt. With a sigh, Matt heaves himself onto his back as well, pushing up into something of a sitting position against the headboard.  
  
“Can I get that water?” he asks. Kenny looks to the bedside table and grabs the bottle from it. He holds it out to Matt who takes it and unscrews the cap to take a few swigs. When he’s done, he puts the cap back on and lays it down on Roderick’s chest, before he looks back to Kenny, still on his knees on the floor. He coughs a laugh and holds his hand out to Kenny again. Kenny takes it and Matt guides him up on the bed and into straddling Matt.  
  
“So, what do you wanna do?” Matt murmurs, the hand not holding Kenny’s snaking it’s way up into Kenny’s hair. “You can ask for anything, though I dunno if I could screw you into the mattress right now.”  
  
“Can I- uh, can I also…?” Kenny feels awkward asking, usually Matt and Nick have a plan for what they want to do, or at least come with a bunch of suggestions, so it’s strange to have the choice for himself now.  
  
“Fuck me?” Matt finishes the question for him, “ _Yeah._ ”  
  
Matt pulls him down into a kiss, letting go of his hand to put it to the front of his jeans instead. His fingers are quick when unhooking the button and pulling down the zipper, and Kenny groans when the pressure on his dick lightens. He’d almost forgotten he was hard, but when Matt reaches his fingers down inside the waistband of his boxers and touches his head it sends a jolt through his body, and he has to break off the kiss to take a steadying breath.  
  
“You could’ve jacked off you know.” Matt sounds amused, but his smile is fond when Kenny looks at him.  
  
“I wasn’t sure it was allowed,” Kenny says, and he knows he’s blushing again when Matt lets out a giggle.  
  
“God, you’re so cute.” Matt guides him back into the kiss, but Kenny breaks it again when there’s a sudden movement to the side of him.  
  
“I’m taking a shower,” Roderick announces as he gets off the bed, and Kenny watches him disappear around the corner to the small hotel bathroom. Matt doesn’t seem to care, turning Kenny’s face back to his firmly, and Kenny’s just glad that he’s gone.  
  
Matt kisses him once again, and it’s not much different from the kiss in the car, made up of tongues and lips sliding together in lazy movements. Matt’s hands on Kenny’s skin are just as lazy, drawing lines up his arms and on his back. The hand Kenny isn’t using as support is on Matt’s hip, skin smooth and sweaty under his palm. Kenny’s shirt is riding up his chest further and further, and Kenny sucks Matt’s lower lip into his mouth before giving his hip an apologetic squeeze and breaking the kiss again. He chucks his shirt off with hurried movements, but instead of returning to the kiss, he brings his hand up to tilt Matt’s head to the side and puts his lips to Matt’s throat.  
  
Matt gives a shuddering exhale, hands settling back on Kenny’s waist as Kenny kisses under his ear. His hand trails feather light touches down from Matt’s chin onto his chest, pausing to press the pad of his thumb down onto Matt’s nipple. Matt leans up into it with a sharp breath, and Kenny follows it up with a broad lick over his pulse point that has Matt shivering. Every little thing that Kenny does Matt responds to, and Kenny wonders briefly if it’s overstimulation, of if he would’ve reacted the same way to Roderick if he’d taken the same approach. From Nick’s words he would have assumed as much, but then whenever Roderick stalled in some way Matt had just seemed like he wanted him to hurry up.  
  
He rolls the nub of Matt’s nipple between his fingers for a second before his hand travels lower, pausing to feel the muscles in Matt’s stomach shift with his breathing as Kenny sucks a hickey into his skin. If Roderick marked him then Kenny will too – and if the bite doesn’t show in the morning, even better.  
  
He feels Matt swallow as his hand goes further down and he groans, scraping his teeth along Matt’s throat. Matt gives off a small breathy noise as Kenny palms over his dick, Kenny’s own pulsing between his legs. A hand settles into his hair as Matt turns his head to press his cheek to Kenny’s temple. He’s not quite hard again yet, but he’s getting there, and Kenny gives him a few loose strokes to help him further along the way, listening to Matt’s breaths stutter right by his ear.  
  
“Kenny,” he whispers, fingers tugging on the waistband of his pants, and Kenny gives him a final kiss under his chin before he draws back. He’s reluctant to get off, but in order to get his pants off he has to, so he kicks them off as fast as he can. The cold air hitting his dick makes him hiss, and Matt whimpers as it slaps up against Kenny’s stomach. Kenny looks up at him as he settles in between Matt’s legs, and he looks absolutely debauched. There are flecks of cum drying on his skin, a smear of it where Roderick must have wiped his hand, and there’s a string of drool running down his cheek.  
  
Kenny slots their dicks together as he reaches up to the bedside table. He fumbles with the condom because Matt has gotten a hand around them and is grinding up against him, and the feeling is overwhelming him.  
  
“Leave it,” Matt gasps, almost pleading, and Kenny nearly does, but then he gets it open and rolls it onto his cock with hands that are only shaking a little. He covers it with lube with as light pressure as he can manage, and then he puts his dick to Matt’s entrance and pushes in, ever so slowly. Matt tilts his head back with a loud moan, and Kenny has to pause to collect himself when fully sheathed, has to wait until he stops shuddering. It’s not that Matt is tight – if he were Kenny wouldn’t have been able to keep himself from coming at the first contact – but the sensation of Matt around him is enough to send every thought out of his head, until the only thing that exists in his world is Matt.  
  
Kenny isn’t sure he can call his movements rhythmic, but he goes slow, pulling almost fully out of Matt before pushing in again, focusing on hitting Matt’s prostrate on every pass. By the way Matt shakes and shivers, legs closed tightly around Kenny’s waist, one hand digging into his shoulder and the other working over his own cock he would say he’s successful.  
  
He holds out for as long as he can, but it’s still not long until Kenny’s biting his lip, shaking with the effort of restraining himself. “Matt, I can’t- I’m gonna-“  
  
“Do it,” Matt cut’s him off, voice barely more than a breath, and so Kenny spills over inside of him, panting for breath. He goes to pull out, but Matt shifts his legs down around his thighs and pushes him back in. Kenny shivers through an aftershock and gives up, instead reaching down between them to close his hand around Matt’s and helping him through the motions to his own orgasm, which isn’t far behind.  
  
Kenny tries to pull out again while Matt is recovering, but still Matt’s legs tighten around him in protest. Kenny raises his head slightly from Matt’s shoulder to frown at him. “Matt, c’mon.”  
  
Matt just presses his face into Kenny’s neck and shakes his head. Kenny sighs and waits a moment before trying again, quicker this time. He tries to roll off Matt at the same time, but Matt rolls with him.  
  
“ _No_ ,” he says against Kenny’s skin, clenching down around his softening dick and sending Kenny into a full-body spasm.  
  
“Fucking, _Christ_ ” Kenny groans, having to take a second to regain his composure. “I’m serious, Matt, we need to shower.”  
  
“Carry me then, mister heavyweight.” He can feel Matt’s smile against his throat, and sighs.  
  
“I’m not a heavyweight.”  
  
“Not yet,” Matt says, drawing back a bit, and when Kenny meets his gaze he looks completely blissed out. He brings a hand up to Kenny’s cheek, thumb stroking down to the corner of his mouth, “But soon. You deserve it.”  
  
Kenny’s chest squeezes at that, and he doesn’t know how to respond, hiding his reddening face as he rolls them back over again. This time he does manage to separate them, and he stumbles to his feet, pulling the condom off and dropping it in the trash.  
  
“Come,” he says, holding his hands out to Matt, who takes them and lets Kenny pull him off the bed. He immediately plasters himself to Kenny, refusing to let Kenny put so much as an inch of space between them, so getting over to the bathroom is a bit of a struggle.  
  
The door is wide open when they get there, and Kenny frowns into the empty room. “Where’s Strong?”’  
  
“He left,” is all Matt says as he backs towards the shower, pulling Kenny with him. Kenny hadn’t even noticed.  
  
The shower isn’t that small, but Matt still keeps as close as possible to Kenny as they wash each other, hands groping and kissing along his jaw and shoulders. Kenny can feel himself growing hard again against Matt’s thigh, and he knows that was Matt’s goal – not that he’s complaining.  
  
Then, under the thin guise of washing Kenny’s legs, Matt sinks down on his knees with a devilish smile. Kenny leans back against the cold tile, sighing as Matt takes him into his mouth. He doesn’t tease, instead coaxing Kenny deep into his throat immediately, and Kenny has to put his hands into Matt’s hair for a steadying grip, groaning.  
  
Matt hums around him, sending sweet vibrations up Kenny’s spine, and it’s clear that he doesn’t plan on drawing this out. He bobs his head in a offset rhythm, going slower on the way up than on the way down, and he alternates between flicking his tongue over Kenny’s slit and swallowing with him buried deep inside. His fingers tease Kenny’s hole at the same time, never dipping inside but circling and pressing, always hinting at something more.  
  
His technique seems tailor made to have all the things Kenny likes the most, so it’s not a surprise to Kenny when he comes after just a couple of minutes. Matt pulls off right as he does, just enough so that Kenny can see the string of white running into Matt’s mouth. Kenny’s legs are shaking, and Matt keeps eye contact as he swallows, licking his lips for any stray drop of cum before he stands up again.  
  
He gives Kenny a chaste kiss as he turns the water off and steps out of the shower. Kenny follows just a second after, and when he pulls down a towel from the rack it’s to put on Matt’s head, rubbing gently to dry his hair. Matt does the same for him, and it’s so domestic that Kenny can’t help but settling the towel around Matt’s shoulders and pulling him into a hug.  
  
Matt goes easily, arms closing around Kenny’s waist, and Kenny’s heart skips a beat as he mumbles something against his collarbone. He so desperately wants it to be what he thought he heard, but the fear that it wasn’t keeps him quiet, leaving him to mouth his response into Matt’s hair, hoping against hope that he isn’t wrong.


End file.
